


the little things

by okayvaldez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayvaldez/pseuds/okayvaldez
Summary: Seaweed Brain impulsively but lovingly proposes to his Wise Girl
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	the little things

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is based off one of my tweets that people really wanted me to expand on so go follow my twitter @okayvaldez :)) enjoy, this was so fun to write. percabeth own my heart

Percy had been planning the proposal for months. It was his wise girl, so of course he had to make it as special and as personal as he could. He was never one of planning or thinking things through, that was more Annabeth’s strong suit. But again, he wanted to make it special. And it wouldn’t be half bad if Annabeth ended up being impressed with his planning. Whenever he was organized and smart, she seemed to like him a whole lot more. 

But this was going to be another level of planning and precision. Even though Annabeth put up a front of being super logical and headstrong, he knew that deep down she was an emotional romantic. The night was going to start in a cliche way, he would take her out to dinner at a fancy restaurant, a place they would only go for an important anniversary. Luckily for him, she wouldn’t be suspicious because he was planning on proposing on their anniversary. Usually he wasn’t one for fancy dinners in fancy places, ideally he would just order takeout. But this way Annabeth would be all dressed up and looking beautiful (more beautiful than normal) for their special moment.

After their dinner, Annabeth would assume the night was over and get into their car so they could go back to their apartment. But he would pass by their home and tell her he had a small surprise for her. He would force her to put on a blind fold until they reached their destination. Then he would break all the speed limits and drive to Camp Half Blood. There, the strawberry fields would be set up with glistening fairy lights and a small picnic blanket (courtesy of the Aphrodite cabin). Then Percy would gently take off her blind fold, but tell her to keep her beautiful grey eyes closed. He would get down on one knee, ring in hand, and ask her to open her eyes. And then of course he would ask her to marry him and she would burst into tears and call him the most amazing seaweed brain ever and, hopefully, say yes.

As Percy was going over his proposal speech in his head for the next week he heard the noise of keys jangeling and then the apartment door opening. 

In came the woman of the hour, the girl that had completely taken over Percy’s brain for the last few months (more than usual, she was all he thought about for the most part anyways). 

“Hey Seaweed brain” she smiled at him, setting down her bag and keys on their kitchen counter.

“Hi Wise Girl” he responded, getting up from his place on the couch to properly greet her. 

After the both of them graduated from the university of New Rome, they had decided to move back to New York to live together. Annabeth had gotten a small job at an architectural firm and Percy was about to start working at a school in a few weeks. They had loved living in California, but New York would always be home to the both of them. Not to mention they only lived a few blocks away from Sally and Estelle and only a forty five minute drive away from Camp Half Blood. Their apartment was small, like most couples' first apartments are. But it was theirs. Not a cabin they had to share, or a shitty dorm room they had to pay for, it was their apartment. Both of them had been scared to move in together at first, they were very different people and they didn’t want them living together to destroy their relationship. But if anything, it had made it stronger. They were so in sync that it freaked everyone around them out. 

Percy snapped out of his thoughts as he planted a kiss on her forehead, “How was work?”

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his torso, “It was okay, the usual. Sorry I was a little late, I know I saw I would be back by six but the meeting went way over time as always.”

Percy stole a glance at the clock on their oven, it read 8 oclock. It wasn’t unusual for her to show up this late every now and then. And as long as she came home, it really didn’t bother Percy.

“Don’t worry about it. How about you get into some comfy clothes and I'll bring you some blue cookies I made earlier?” he suggested, pushing her away slightly so he could clearly see her face. 

She let out a satisfied groan, “Oh gods I knew moving in with you was a good idea. I love coming home to food. You’re such a good house wife.”

He laughed and pushed her down the hallway to their bedroom in a teasing manner, “Oh shut up, I can still change my mind about bringing you cookies, I could just eat them all by myself.”

She pouted and then put up her hands in surrender as she walked backwards to their room, “fine fine, no more jokes. Just please bring the cookies, I’m starving.”

He chuckled and went into the small kitchen. He put a few of his world famous blue cookies on a plate and made his way over to the bedroom. When he walked in, he saw that Annabeth had changed into one of his old swimming sweatshirts from high school and a pair of shorts. The sweatshirt was twice her size and completely covered the shorts, heck the sweatshirt was big on him. She was sitting criss cross on the floor in front of their full length mirror taking off her makeup with a wipe. When she noticed he was watching her she laughed and smirked at him. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer” she teased. 

He laughed and set down the cookies on her desk. He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched as she went through her short skin routine (annoyingly Annabeth almost always had perfect skin). 

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She looked so beautiful. There were no words he could use to describe her, and trust me he had tried. Her blonde princess curls sat in a messy bun on top of her head. But a few strands had slipped out and framed her face, the way they always did no matter how perfect her bun or ponytail. A small smile was on her lips. The relaxed smile that only now, after finally realizing that she could let her guard down and that they were safe and together, seemed to come out a lot more often. She was humming a song under her breath as she worked through the routine. He listened for a few seconds and realized it was Ribs by Lorde, the song that Piper had dubbed their song after she caught them slow dancing to it in an empty bedroom at a college party. The biggest smile made its way onto his lips.

Before he could think, before he could process, before he could remember all of the planning he had done to have the perfect night in their relationship, he blurted out, “Marry me.”

He couldn’t hold it in. He had no idea what had come over him. He had just fucked up what was supposed to be one of the most important moments of their relationship. All because he couldn’t control his own speech. As per usual, Percy threw his plan out the window and decided to wing it. He wanted to slap himself. 

Annabeth sat frozen. After a few seconds she stood up and turned her body to face the bed that Percy was sitting at. 

“What?” she asked in the smallest voice Percy had ever heard her use. 

He could back out. He could say that he hadn’t said anything and that she must be going crazy. Or he could play it off as a joke, tell her that he was just being his stupid seaweed brain self and they would laugh and forget about this moment. 

But the words were out there. He couldn’t take them back and he couldn’t pretend it was a joke. Because it wasn’t. Percy wanted to marry Annabeth more than he had ever wanted anything before. 

He moved his head up and finally made eye contact with her. “Marry me” he said once again. 

Her jaw went slack and she started trying to form a sentence to give him a response, “Percy-I- What-”

Before she could say anything else Percy got up and stood in front of her, he held her hands in his. 

“Before you say anything. Let me say something.”

Annabeth closed her mouth and nodded her head. 

He took a deep breath, wow he was really doing this. 

“Annabeth, Wise Girl, I love you so so so much. More than I thought was possible. You are everything to me, I would do anything for you. And I know we’ve talked about marriage in a fun let's fantasize about our future kind of way. But wise girl, I want to marry you. I want to be able to see you across a room and think ‘hey, that’s my wife’. I know even the possibility of us doing something so normal like getting married would have seemed in possible a few years ago, but this is what we deserve. You and I deserve a forever together. The little things you do drive me crazy and make me love you even more. Everything about you drives me crazy. So Wise girl.” 

He took a knee, never letting go of her hands or looking away from her eyes. She let out a little gasp. 

“Will you marry me?”

For a moment there was silence. And Percy felt his heart drop. It was too soon. It wasn’t special enough. He had managed to mess up the best thing that had ever happened to him with his impulsive behavior. 

And then came the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

“Yes!” She squealed, jumping up and down in her place. 

Percy stood up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Yes?” he questioned.

She pulled back and gave him a sloppy kiss. “Yes Seaweed Brain, of course I’ll marry you.”


End file.
